Tooth Fairy (original)
The Tooth Fairy is the main antagonist of the haunted maze attraction of the same name at Knotts Scary Farm, the annual Halloween overlay for Knotts Berry Farm amusement park. She is a supernatural entity who kidnaps, tortures, and murders people (especially children) with help from her minions. As of 2017, the character has been reimagined into a new version. History Past Nothing is known about how the Tooth Fairy came to be or for how long she has been around. She is rumored to have existed since the beginning of time. Attraction In the attraction, the guests arrive at a suburban home where several people are crying and mourning. One of the children in the home has been abducted, with the child's blood found covering the walls and sheets of their bed. Guests follow the Tooth Fairy's disfigured minions into a doorway to her realm: a twisted, dark, endless dentist office crawling in minions and sadistic dentists. Throughout the maze, the shelves are lined with the toys of the hundreds of kidnapped children. Further along the way, sets of tools are seen, such as hooks, chainsaws, and scalpels. Guests come across many children, trapped in cages. some are hanging from chains and hooks, others are strewn-out corpses missing their bottom jaws (some are also missing guts). A minion shows off a massive drill before guests find millions of quarters that the Tooth Fairy has taken and stored. They then arrive at a torture chamber, where children are kept in suspended cages, and one lies dead on an operating table, mutilated with a dentist pulling his organs out. Skin is stretched out on the walls, and lower jaws are kept on mannequin heads. Guests then arrive in a receptionist office, where bloody nurses chase them into a set of operating rooms, where dentists are drilling into the mouths of adult victims. After passing through another room with another mangled child corpse (this one missing everything below the top jaw), guests enter a warped black hallway covered in mouths and teeth. The mouth of a screaming man is displayed at the end of the hall. The guests then walk into another area filled with children's corpses, organs in jars, and pinned butterfly collections. Finally, the guests pass a tooth-lined doorway to find the Tooth Fairy herself, taunting the guests and the children. She orchestrates all the activity in her domain from there, though she does the kidnapping herself. The attraction ends with one last child being attacked and kidnapped by the Tooth Fairy. Personality Though she physically appears little in the actual attraction, the Tooth Fairy is responsible for kidnapping children and ordering her minions. She is a sadist, with teeth being her unquenchable obsession. She loves teeth and will do anything to get more. She thrives off pain and suffering, as she kidnaps and has her and her minions brutally torture innocent children, ripping out their teeth and then disemboweling, mutilating, and starving them until they die. Appearance The Tooth Fairy is an enormous black mass with an open ribcage on her front and long, thin arms with clawed hands. Behind the ribcage is a mass of gore and blood. She has a humanoid head with long black hair and white eyes, with a permanently gaping mouth ripped open. She has two massive, feathered wings and wears torn black cloths as clothing. She also wears necklaces and bracelets of human teeth. Gallery Images Snip20170509 1.png|The Tooth Fairy IMG_0214.jpg|The Tooth Fairy attacking a child. scaryfarm2.jpg|Aftermath of one of the Tooth Fairy's visits. 10365321_604604162979641_5025748496829583953_o.jpg|The Tooth Fairy's handiwork. seriouslythisisdistrubing.jpg|One of the Tooth Fairy's minions with a child victim. The_Tooth_Fairy_logo.jpg|Attraction logo 19066444648_6fe7eabfb4_c.jpg|Unused concept version. Videos Tooth Fairy - Knott's Scary Farm Maze Tooth Fairy Haunted House Maze Complete Walk-Through Knotts Scary Farm 2014 Tooth Fairy - Knotts Scary Farm 2016 Trivia *Due to her immortality and the appearance of her realm, it is easily assumed that the Tooth Fairy has killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, the majority of which are children. *The attraction as a whole has been seen as one of the scariest (and most controversial) that Knotts Berry Farm has done over the years due to its heavy emphasis on the incredibly gruesome torture and murdering of children. *The attraction was created by the creator of another Knotts Scary Farm favorite, Pinocchio Unstrung. External Links *Knotts Scary Farm Wiki. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Enigmatic Category:Paranormal Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Dark Forms Category:Thief Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Messiah Category:Perverts Category:The Heavy Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Omniscient Category:Titular Category:Contradictory Category:Theme Park Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bogeymen Category:Pure Evil Category:Vandals Category:Heretics Category:Malefactors Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Abusers Category:Burglars Category:Starvers Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Thrill-Seekers